Painting Time
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: It's a rainy day, so it's a great day to paint some nice pictures... and somehow end up in trouble... One Shot


**I was inspired to write this after reading a couple of MrsFerb Fletcher-inator's stories. XD Okay so... here we go...**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p>It was a rainy and dreary day in Danville, so six-year-old Ferb and five-year-old Phineas were told to not go outside today. Phineas sat by the window and sighed. He was so bored and full of energy. He glanced over at his brother, who was on the floor playing with blocks. Phineas thought about joining him, but he knew he'd get bored easily. Phineas turned back to the window and watched the raindrops run down the glass.<p>

Ferb was just as bored. He's been building with his blocks all morning, and he's tired of building, knocking down, building and then knocking down again. He stood up and placed the last block on the top. He's built another amazing tower... only to probably knock it over in a few minutes.

Linda walked into the room and saw the looks her boys had. She knew that they hated being stuck inside, but she didn't like it when they tracked mud into the house. An idea struck her mind,

"Hey boys," she spoke, "remember those new paints I picked up at the art store? How would you two like to paint some pictures today?"

Phineas looked over his shoulder and gave her a small smile, "Yeah... I guess that would be fun. Ferb?"

Ferb looked up from his block tower and nodded.

Linda smiled, "Okay, you two change into your painting clothes and I'll get everything set up."

Phineas and Ferb scrambled to their feet and darted upstairs to their room. They each grabbed a pair of jeans and old t-shirts that were stained with paint. Once they were both changed, they darted back downstairs and into the dining room. Their mom set out a table cloth on the table and laid out a bunch of paints, paintbrushes and paper.

Linda looked down at the two boys, "You know the rules, no paint on the carpet or on the furniture."

Phineas nodded, "Yes mom."

Ferb nodded and gave her a thumb up.

"Good boys, I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

After their mom left, Phineas and Ferb hopped up on a chair, grabbed some paints, a brush and some paper. Ferb opened up the purple paint first and began doing long and straight strokes. Phineas, on the other hand, took out the orange, dipped his hands in the paint and made hand prints on the paper. Once the piece of paper was covered with hand prints, he grabbed another piece of paper and grabbed another kind of paint. Both boys continued on with their creations as Linda popped back in to check on them. Ferb's painting was looking like a sunset, while Phineas's was all handprints, fingerprints and even some nose prints. She shook her head as she cleaned the paint out of her son's face and hands,

"You two are such artists! Great job."

Phineas smiled, "I think that's what I want to be when I grow up. An artist. How about you Ferb?"

Without looking up, Ferb gave his brother a thumb up.

Linda nodded her head, "Okay I have to run something over to Vivian. Do you two think you can stay out of trouble for five minutes?"

"Sure mom," Phineas replied, "we'll be good... I promise."

She smiled and gave each of her boys a kiss, "Okay I'll be right back. Have fun painting."

After the door closed, both boys resumed painting. Phineas grabbed a brush and started painting a face.

"You know, Ferb," Phineas spoke, "we aren't going to be great artists if we just paint silly little things on paper. We need to think bigger and paint bigger things, you know what I'm saying?"

Ferb thought for a moment then nodded.

Phineas snapped his fingers, "Hey, I got it! Remember how mom's been talking about repainting the living room? Maybe if we paint a few pictures on the walls, she'll be inspired and get rid of that yucky yellow color. What do you say, shall we?"

Ferb looked up and slowly nodded his head, "Sure... I'm in."

"Excellent! Okay, we should get this table cloth in the living room so we don't get paint on the ground. Otherwise mom will send us to our rooms and we'll never be able to paint again."

Ferb nodded and helped his brother get the paints safely off the table and move the table cloth into the living room. Once they did that, they went back into the dining room to grab the paints and paintbrushes. Once they were all set up, each of them dipped a brush into the paint and stared at each other.

Phineas motioned to him, "Well... go ahead, get started."

Ferb frowned, "It was your idea... you go first."

"Okay fine I will..."

Phineas took his brush and slapped it on the wall, leaving a bright blue spot. Ferb shrugged and drew a green circle. Phineas giggled and started doing zip zags and swirls. Ferb grinned and drew squares and triangles. They continued painting until the whole section of the wall was covered in all different shapes, whirls and faces. Phineas got an idea and suddenly took his brush and ran it across Ferb's arm. The young Brit froze and glared at his brother, and then down at his arm. Ferb sighed and whipped his brush at Phineas's arm.

"H... Hey!" Phineas shouted, while dipping his brush in the black and ran it across Ferb's face. Ferb blinked and wiped the paint away, while sticking his hand in the paint. Phineas saw this and stuck his hand in the paint as well. Both boys lunged at each other and started rubbing their hands in each other's hair, shirts, pants... anywhere they could get the paint. Phineas spit and coughed when the paint got into his mouth and quickly called out,

"Time out! Time out! Hold up, Ferb I got paint in my mouth." Ferb froze and raised an eyebrow.

"Just look at us... mom's gonna kill us when she sees how dirty we are."

Ferb frowned, "Maybe she'll go easy on us once she sees the wall."

Phineas nodded and looked at their creation, "Yeah... I can't wait to see mom's face when she comes home."

That's when they heard the front door open and their mom's voice call out, "I'm back boys, sorry it took a little longer then I thought."

Phineas called back, "Mom! Come see what Ferb and I painted!"

"I'm sure it's amazing, Phineas- OMIGOSH! WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?"

Linda walked into the living room to find what the boys had painted... her living room wall. Both boys grinned happily at her as she stood in the doorway staring wide eyed.

"Well," Phineas spoke, "what do you think?"

Linda finally found her voice, "Wha... what do I think? How could you two do this? This is so... so... oh, Phineas and Ferb you are in so much trouble!"

The two grins faded as soon as they heard their mom's angry voice.

"But mom," Phineas spoke, "you said you wanted the wall painted, we thought we could set up a few ideas for you to look at..."

Linda motioned to the wall, "Do you know how many coats of paint it will take to cover that mess up? And just look at you two! You both are a mess!"

"We kind of had a paint fight... but don't worry, it will wash off our skin."

"The paint won't wash out of the wall, Phineas!" Linda sighed as she rubbed her temples, "Okay that's it, painting time is over. You two go upstairs, take a shower and go to your room! And you'll stay up there until your dad get's home."

Phineas and Ferb shared a sad expression as they walked out of the living room and towards the stairs.

As they walked up, Ferb whispered, "Well... at least we didn't get any on the carpet..."

* * *

><p><strong>lol... poor Ferb trying to find the bright side of things. :( NO FLAMES PLEASE! Thanks so much for reading! Review?<strong>


End file.
